


Lessons

by kisahawklin



Series: Alexander drabbles and shorts [11]
Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-26
Updated: 2005-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin





	Lessons

"You’re cheating!" Kassander called over his shoulder. Alexander had rushed Hephaistion after losing at wrestling. Hephaistion was used to it by now, and slid easily out of the hold. Alexander stepped off as soon as he heard Kassander’s shout and had the grace to be shame-faced. He held his hand out in apology to Hephaistion, who laughed and embraced him.

"You’re not trying to cheat, Alexander. You’re angry. It’s understandable."

Alexander lowered his head, a sign some piece of wisdom had taken hold. Hephaistion narrowed his eyes and reminded himself to be diligent in the next match.

"Kassander," Alexander called, and the other youth came over.

"Yes, Alexander?"

"Will you grapple with me? You called me a cheater and I wish to prove myself."

Kassander looked from side to side wildly, hoping for someone to exempt him from this impossible situation. His eyes finally settled on Hephaistion.

Hephaistion brought his hand to his face to hide his smile. He shrugged at Kassander.

"I take it back, it was said in haste. You don’t have to prove anything to me." Kassander bowed his head slightly - as much as his pride would let him.

"You were not wrong, Kassander, though cheating was not my intention. Allow me to prove myself?"

"I would feel…" Kassander looked away from Alexander’s unwavering gaze. "…uncomfortable."

"You don’t have to let me win, Kassander. Hephaistion doesn’t."

Kassander glanced at Hephaistion and the venom in his gaze was obvious. Hephaistion turned his back on the pair and went to stand by Ptolemy.

Ptolemy put a hand on Hephaistion’s shoulder and taunted Kassander. "Afraid to be beaten, Kassander?"

For a moment, youth flickered on Alexander’s face as he smiled up at Ptolemy. He aged fifteen years as determination returned.

Kassander’s pride undid him. He turned around and bent over, taking hold of Alexander’s waist in impossibly fast continuum of movement. Hephaistion jumped instinctively but Ptolemy’s firm grip on his shoulder held him in place.

"He’ll be fine," Prolemy whispered, squeezing Hephaistion’s shoulder.

Kassander’s momentum took both boys to the ground, but Alexander’s speed was circumvented only for a moment. By the time Kassander gathered his wits, Alexander had squirmed out of reach and pulled Kassander’s arm behind him. It was a trick Hephaistion had avoided only by the strength of his arms. Kassander didn’t have Hephaistion’s muscle, nor Alexander’s speed. He was about to tap out when Alexander goaded him.

"Is that all you can give me, Kassander?" he teased.

Kassander yelled, a full-throated shapeless growl. He twisted his torso into Alexander’s hold and his free arm swung for Alexander’s head. Hephaistion pulled free from Ptolemy’s grip but stopped short as Alexander leaned back gracefully and trapped Kassander’s arm. Ptolemy jogged up to the wrestlers and tapped them both.

"That round to Alexander. I think we should finish this tomorrow."

Alexander stood and youth returned, his bright smile making Hephaistion’s heart speed up. Alexander offered his hand to Kassander who shrugged it off, got up and walked away in a huff.

Hephaistion ran to Alexander, hugging him tightly from behind.

"Well done, that was perfect!"

Alexander smiled and squeezed Hephaistion’s arm. Hephaistion reddened, remembering himself, and let Alexander go. When Alexander turned around to take Hephaistion’s hand, he was frowning in concentration. Hephaistion stifled a sigh, knowing Alexander’s thoughtful mood would hover over them for the rest of the day.

Alexander twined his fingers with Hephaistion’s and led them away from the gymnasium to wash and dress. They packed some bread and meat and went out to ride.

Alexander didn’t feel like racing and had to keep Bucephalus in close check. Hephaistion let Alexander set the pace, riding along in silence, wishing he could trace Alexander’s thoughts instead of worry about them.

When they stopped for lunch, Hephaistion asked questions, skirting around the wrestling match and hoping to glean some kernel of information to lead him along the path of Alexander’s thoughts.

"Kassander was angry."

"Yes," Alexander smiled, turning away to hide his pleasure from Hephaistion.

"Why do you turn away?"

"I shouldn’t be pleased at someone else’s misfortune."

"Anger isn’t misfortune," Hephaistion corrected.

Alexander turned to look at Hephaistion, tilting his head. "Of course it is."

"Not always. Sometimes anger is useful, sometimes it’s warranted."

"Yes, but Kassander’s was unfortunate. It was his downfall."

"Ah," Hephaistion nodded. Now he could follow Alexander’s thoughts.

"So you think restraint must be practiced above all?"

A brief glint of surprise crossed Alexander’s face, but he smiled at Hephaistion’s intuition. "I think restraint is necessary."

"Always?" Hephaistion leaned in to Alexander, letting him feel the weight of his arm and hip and knee.

"I’m not certain," Alexander turned his face away, not wanting to show Hephaistion he was off-balance.

Hephaistion could feel the edges of Alexander’s argument unraveling and let it go for the moment. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Alexander’s neck.

"You never have to practice restraint with me, Alexander," Hephaistion whispered, folding into him and resting his head on Alexander’s chest. Alexander’s heart beat solidly, perfectly. Hephaistion’s own was skipping around, nearly leaping out of his chest.

Alexander brought his hand up to touch Hephaistion’s hair. "I need to practice restraint _most_ with you, Hephaistion."

Hephaistion let his body slide down until his back rested on the ground and his head in Alexander’s lap. He raised his hand to Alexander’s face and traced the hollow under his eyes with his thumb.

"No."

Alexander opened his mouth to argue and Hephaistion said it with more force.

"No."

Alexander sighed and stopped Hephaistion’s hand, pressing it between his own. "I must learn to control myself, Hephaistion. Letting my emotions rule me I will achieve nothing."

"You must be able to be free, also. You can be free with me." He swallowed, cupping Alexander’s cheek and closing his eyes. "Only when we are alone," he added, though he knew it wasn’t necessary.

Alexander smiled down at Hephaistion. "You don’t have to worry, Hephaistion, I will always love you. Is that what you are afraid of?"

Hephaistion let his hand fall. "I know your mind, but there is only one way to know your heart."

Alexander leaned down to kiss Hephaistion. Hephaistion grabbed his shoulders, preventing him from sitting back up. Alexander kissed him again, taking Hephaistion’s face in his hands.

"I love you, Hephaistion," Alexander whispered as he kissed Hephaistion’s forehead, his eyes, and his cheeks. "And words that express that properly haven’t been made." He kissed Hephaistion’s mouth, sucking on his lower lip.

Hephaistion laughed softly and pushed up into Alexander’s kiss, smiling.


End file.
